


CALL ME CALL ME

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和谐对应手段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	CALL ME CALL ME

年龄操作 11  
1  
松本正在做一个美梦。  
大野在他身后替他擦背，少年的声音跟往常没有两样听在他耳里却充满了诱惑。  
“松本桑……”  
少年的声音从背后向他靠近，反复唤着他的名字，他甚至能感到少年炙热的鼻息。  
少年的手从背后慢慢地轻柔地滑向他的肩，他的胸口，调皮地搔弄了他的乳首。松本无法控制地绷紧了身子，换来了少年软软的笑声。  
他想伸手阻止少年继续往下摸索的动作，伸出手的瞬间却突然醒了过来。  
从美梦坠入现实的瞬间他只感到了空虚，但睁开眼后的那刻他变得拿不准到底是否还在做梦。  
跟梦中几乎一样的状况，他握住了少年的手臂，只是少年受惊的脸是在自己前方，还捏着浴球。  
“润桑，醒了吗？”大野怕打湿衣服，只穿了一条裤衩，跪在浴缸边，抬起松本的右腿正在擦拭。因为这样的姿势，大野有些害羞，将架在手臂上的那条腿赶紧放了下来。  
也许是因为醉了，松本看向他的眼神非常直接，里面充满了大野没见过也不大能理解的东西，让他的心脏鼓噪起来，双颊也逐渐变得滚烫。大野只好低下头，不去看那双让他不知所措的眼睛。  
这一低头，他却看到了不该看到的地方，因为某些原因，变得特别精神的松本的下体。

2  
大野的脑袋正在死机中，而松本刚意识到自己醒了过来。  
少年低垂的脸泛着诱人的潮红，放在他膝上的手传来难以忽略的热度。  
他体内的那簇火焰让他的心口发烫，他心想，糟了。  
松本试图屈起腿来掩饰自己下体的变化，但都是徒劳。躺在浴缸里又没有任何遮掩物，松本JR.就这么直愣愣地和大野打了个招呼。  
“智君，”被叫到名字的瞬间大野才恍然大悟似的转过了头，松本觉得尴尬，松开了抓着他胳膊的手，连忙找了个台阶给自己下，“我喝太多了，不过现在清醒了，让我自己洗吧，你先出去。”  
大野大概也是觉得尴尬，支支吾吾着点了点头，站起身时慌张的样子让松本担心他会不会滑倒，关上浴室门前咬着唇小声说：“你、你慢慢洗。”  
被一个人留在浴室里的松本懊恼地抓了一把自己的头发，为自己吓到了小孩而长长地叹气。  
他厌恶对大野抱有欲望的自己，也怕如果这一幕让大野从此对他心存芥蒂，却还是用残留着少年体温的那只手握住了自己罪恶的欲望。

3  
和松本预想的不同，害怕他再次睡着感冒之类的，大野蹲在浴室门口平复自己擂鼓般的心跳。  
浴室里很快响起了水声，听上去不像在沐浴，大野竖着耳朵生怕下一秒听到的就是松本跌倒的声音。  
但从门里传来的声音，没让他担忧反而让他心跳加频。

4  
松本围着浴巾走出浴室时，刚才还在他脑子里盘旋的少年的身体又突然出现在了他面前。  
大野依旧只穿着短裤，伏跪在浴室门口的走廊上不知道在做什么。听到他打开门的声音，没预期到他会这么快出来，惊慌地抬起头来看他。  
松本清楚地捕捉到他惊慌的眼神和泛红的眼角。  
“智君？”松本在他身边蹲下来，大手扶上大野微微颤抖的肩，感受到肌肤烫手的温度。  
“松本……桑……”大野吐出像呻吟一样的声音。  
“怎么了？”松本慌张地扶起他的身体，“发烧了吗？”  
被他捞进怀中的大野紧张地伸手掩向自己的下身，但松本还是看到了……他短裤上撑起的小帐篷。  
大野通红着脸，试图再起蜷起身子遮挡自己身体的异状，推攘着松本环抱着他的手臂，叫着：“别看！”  
松本也没想过会遇到这样的场面，冷静了一会儿才开口安慰道：“没关系的智君，青春期的男孩子都会有这样的情况的。”  
“我知道……”大野挣扎着却不小心让自己敏感的部位在松本结实的大腿上猛地蹭过，“啊……我……我只是没……”  
他因为陌生的感触向后弓起身体，嘴里发出细细的喘息，“以前，没有这样过……”  
在生理健康课上学习过，关于青春期后身体的变化，他都记得书本上的那些话，但这是他第一次像教科书里说的那样，因为生理上的冲动，让生殖器膨胀了起来。  
“都是润……桑的错……”大野不自觉地动着腰，布料磨蹭着皮肤的触感对于此刻的他来说也是诱人的刺激。  
“我？”松本想将他扶起来，手刚放上大野的后腰，就又听到少年激动的喘息。  
“都怪你在浴室里……”回忆起刚才，少年的脸又泛起一层潮红，“发出奇怪的……声音……嗯……”  
说完大野抬起头用蒙着水雾的眼睛瞪了他一眼，责怪他：“怎么办才好！我变得这么奇怪……都怪你……”

5  
身处天堂却内心煎熬的松本，不知到底该选择怎么回答，到底该怎么做。

6  
良久，认命地叹了口气。  
“智……”松本伸手隔着裤子握住大野还在成长中的性器，轻轻地抚弄，“这次我会负责教你该怎么做。”  
“真的吗？”被握住的瞬间，大野情不自禁地往松本的手心动了动腰，“嗯……”  
“真的。”  
说完松本将他拦腰抱起，托着他圆润的屁股搂在怀里，“先回卧室。”  
松本将大野放在被单上坐好，自己从身后将他圈在怀里，头埋在大野的耳边指示道：“先把裤子脱掉。”  
大野别扭着拉下裤子，精神奕奕的下体就这么蹦了出来，松紧带不小心蹭过根部和囊袋，让他忍不住发出哀鸣。  
怀里的身子一下绷紧，松本在他的肩上落下一串安慰的亲吻，再次伸手，引着大野的手一起握住他的勃起。  
“先用手将包皮往下面推一些，轻轻地……”少年的性器还没褪开包皮，粉嫩的顶部被藏在里面只堪堪探出半个头部，松本将两人的手指都沾满从铃口流出的淫液，轻轻地褪开那层保护，用手指轻柔地抚摸敏感的头冠，“以后要洗澡这里也要用清水轻轻冲洗，知道吗？”  
大野胡乱地点头，被直接抚弄的快感让他只感觉身处云端，抽回手紧紧抱住松本的胳膊，咬着唇呻吟。  
松本游刃有余地爱抚着他的柱身，空闲的手兜住少年软软的囊袋，配合着另一只手的动作揉弄着。  
第一次被手淫的少年很快就被逼到了极限，在他高潮来临前松本加快了手上的动作。过分的刺激让他忍不住想要合拢双腿阻拦这陌生的冲动。  
松本用手臂从他大腿下方穿过，扣住他的一条腿，少年的大腿被他关节分明的五指勒出肉痕，看上去特别煽情。  
“没关系的，很快就会结束了。”松本的语气很温柔，手上的动作却愈来愈快。  
“啊……！”高潮来临的瞬间大野在松本怀里发出长长的呻吟，扭动着身体，乳白色的液体溅在他白皙的小腹和松本的手心上。

7  
高潮褪去后大野整个人也变得软绵绵，靠在松本的怀里闭着眼喘息。  
松本用抽纸替他和自己擦掉那些带着腥气的液体，低头发现大野还在用那双泛红的眼睛盯着自己。  
“怎么了？”松本用手指替他擦去额上的细汗，忍不住低头在他发旋上亲了亲，“以后要是再发生这样的情况，就这么做就好了。”  
大野耷拉着眉毛，红着脸抿着嘴，眼神从他的脸上渐渐移了下去，“润桑……也。”  
松本已经努力地将腰往后撤，没想到还是被他发现了，只好赶紧补救：“我没关系，你出了一身汗，得先洗澡。我可以自己处理的。”  
大野转过身，低头认真地盯着松本下身在浴巾下顶起一个小帐篷的地方。  
就在松本犹豫着该不该一把推开他的时候，他问道：“如果有女朋友了，润桑是不是就会让她帮你做了？”  
“诶？”  
“今天樱井桑跟我讲的时候我还不太懂，他说你跟那个空姐应该做了，”大野的眼神带了些决意，“‘做了’，讲的是不是就像这样？”  
没等松本回答，他又接着说：“明天就是我的生日了，我不要生日礼物，我……”  
少年赤裸着身子搂住他的脖子，薄薄的嘴唇轻轻地贴在他的唇上，“我要当松本桑的男朋友！”

 

年龄操作 12  
1  
大野第一次见到松本如此窘迫的表情。一直在大野面前作为立派大人代表的松本，从来都是从容不迫的模样，做事做人都一丝不苟井井有条，就连喝醉的时候也并不显得狼狈，总是那么可靠又帅气。  
而此刻，却因为他说的一句话动摇成这样，大野发自内心地觉得松本桑意外的一面也万分可爱。  
松本心慌意乱地推开大野，大声地说着：“我大你整整十岁，我还是你叔叔，别说这样的蠢话了！”  
大野揽着他的脖子不肯松手，持续着像幼鸟一样啄吻着松本的唇和嘴角一面反驳道：“我们根本就是超远的远亲，在今年之前你都不认识我……年龄也不重要，我也不是小孩了……只要润桑喜欢我，我也喜欢润桑就好了……”  
执着的亲吻撩动着松本早已松动的自制力，而两人拉扯间肌肤的接触让初尝情欲的少年再次颤抖着渴望他的抚摸。  
“润桑……再摸摸我，好吗？”说着便拉着松本的手放在自己的小腹上，手心的温度传递的瞬间，他满足地喘息。  
“你这个家伙！”松本用上力气将大野摁在床上，“给我好好坐着听话！”  
大野不满地嘟起嘴，但还是听话地暂时停下了手，只是双腿还是不自觉地磨蹭着。

2  
松本别开头不去看大野湿润的眼睛，努力忽视两人现在几乎赤裸相对的现状，努力讲道理：“先不论年龄之类的，我是男的，你也是。我的事先放一边，你觉得自己不是小孩了，那我不希望你因为一时的冲动做出之后会后悔的选择。到目前为止，我们也还是正常的亲戚关系，我不想拿你寻开心，也不希望被你拿来寻开心。你懂我讲的意思吗？”  
松本回过头来望着大野，两个人的情欲像被浇熄了一般，充斥在房内的热气也似乎瞬间消失，大野觉得有些冷，是股从体内传来的凉意。  
大野迟疑着张开嘴，他第一次见到松本用这么严肃的表情对着自己，不知为何变得不敢直视他那双看起来非常凌厉的眼睛，他问：“润桑生气了吗？”  
“……”松本揉开自己紧皱的眉头，努力放松下自己的表情，“不是对你生气。”  
大野低下头，手指无意识地抠弄着床单，“生气也没关系……我就是喜欢润桑……”  
像被抛弃的小动物一样坐在床角，一副可怜巴巴的样子却还是在嘴硬。松本已经拿他没有办法，叹了口气，起身准备离开卧室。  
“今晚我会睡在客厅，你去洗洗身子。”

3  
松本离开卧室的背影快消失在门后时大野突然冲到他背后，一把搂住松本结实纤细的腰，用力地。  
大野把脸埋在他的背上，炙热的气息再一次靠近，他鼓起勇气，小声地说：“松本桑……我不会后悔的，我们继续，好吗？”  
大野不安地等着松本的回答，额头抵在松本厚实的背部，他们贴得如此近，松本胸腔里激烈的心跳声都让大野听了去。  
松本线条美好的背部随着呼吸起伏，大野情不自禁地抬手沿着他背心未干的汗滴滑落的痕迹一路划下来。  
就像在第一个晚上一样。少年温暖的指尖轻轻地划过松本的身体。

4  
松本听到什么断开的声音。

5  
大野再一次被抱起来，然后被面朝下的丢在了床上。  
“啊……”不同于之前的温柔，松本从背后跨到他身上的时候让大野本能地感到一阵恐惧，像要被猎食了一般，他发出小小的惊叹声。  
松本只用了一只手摁住他单薄的肩便制住了他试图翻过身的动作，没有安慰感到不安的他，沉默着用另一只手从他的脖颈开始，缓缓地抚摸，如同在感受他每一寸肌肤一样。  
熟悉的温度和触感让他稍稍镇定了一些，却完全不明白松本打算要干什么。他想要叫松本的名字来确认一件事，又怕松本再次放开他。  
松本的手从背部绕到他胸前，推揉了两下他平坦瘦弱的胸，大野疑惑这是为什么，他的乳尖便被夹在指间轻轻地拉扯起来。  
“唔！”又酥又痛的感觉从胸口一下传到大脑里，他控制不住地叫出声，随着手指抠弄乳首的动作渐渐地声音也变得奇怪了起来，“嗯……啊……”  
身后的人突然俯下身来，像他刚才做过的那样，贴在了自己的背后，从肩胛骨开始，一寸一寸地用力亲吻着他的背。被亲过的地方都像被烫伤了一般留下松本滚烫嘴唇的感触。  
松本的亲吻终于落在了大野小巧圆润的屁股上，少年紧张地揪紧了床单。  
松本低笑了两声，像在嘲笑他紧张的样子，然后张嘴在他的臀尖上咬了一口，留下一圈齿痕。  
“害怕吗？”松本伸舌舔弄着他被咬得发疼的地方，问将脸埋进枕头里颤抖得他。  
他害怕，只是强装着平静地摇摇头，咬紧嘴唇，没出声。  
松本继续舔弄着他的臀瓣，一路往下，掰开他笔直的双腿，双手抚弄着敏感细腻的大腿内侧，在他白嫩的大腿根部用力吸吮出一个又一个痕迹，很快未知的快感再一次占据了少年的思维。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的大野往下伸出手，想模仿松本让他舒服的方式，自己来宣泄在他体内慢慢累积的诡异快感。  
但是松本按住了他的手，抬高了他的腰部，大野不得不用手掌撑住自己的身体。他困惑地回头，望向身后的松本。  
松本注意到他的视线，低下头来对他笑了笑。  
那个笑容充满邪气，却让大野心跳更快，他晕乎乎地看着松本用手掰开自己的臀缝，将手指捅了进去。

6  
“痛！”没有经过任何的润滑和扩张，松本硬生生地塞进去了一个指节，大野痛得哭出来了，终于还是叫了松本的名字，哀求道，“松本桑，好痛……”  
松本退出手指将他放回床上，让他陷进松软的被褥里，压抑着自己声音里的欲望，说：“如果要跟我做的话，你会更痛。你应该找一个漂亮的姑娘，她只会让你开心的。”  
大野带着泪的眼睛望着松本，不甘地咬住唇，“我不……”  
松本拍拍他的头：“智君是个好孩子，只是我并没有把你当成那样的对象来看待。”  
大野愣住，过了好一会儿才开口问道：“什么意思？”  
“我对智君，”松本表情很冷静，完全不像在撒谎，“并没有想要交往想法。”

7  
松本沉默着替哭得丑丑的大野擦干身体盖上被子，关上灯，将他一个人留在卧室里。  
“晚安。”

8  
躺在床上的少年因为失恋彻夜难眠。  
躺在沙发上的人翻来覆去一宿没睡，因为后悔自己说了那么狠的话，可又明白自己除了这一步之外无路可走。  
他对自己感到非常的愤怒。  
如果没有对少年产生奇怪的感情，少年也一定不会对自己说出那样的话来。如果自己只是像普通的哥哥一样疼爱着他，就好了。  
人生道路一帆风顺的松本，终于遭遇了第一个路障。巨型的。

9  
城市的另一边，从计程车上摇摇晃晃回到家的樱井，打开家门发现太太坐在客厅里看着电视等着他。  
“怎么一身酒气，”太太迎上来扶着樱井的肩，帮他脱下外套，“小心脚。”  
樱井笑嘻嘻地凑到她脸颊上亲了一口，然后嘟着嘴做出困惑的表情，问：“律师先生，15岁的男孩子和25岁的男人，交往犯法吗？”  
“啊？”太太没想到他会突然问这种问题，心里先是一惊，转念一想自家先生27了，松了口气，思考了一会儿回答道：“有性行为的吗？……13岁以上如果是双方同意的话，不犯法。你问这个干嘛？”  
樱井笑着眯起眼睛，晃晃手指，“秘密。”


End file.
